Phase one: Teenhelpline!
by indigo-chica
Summary: Rory volunteers at a teenhelpline! she meets a mysterious Romeo... who could it be?This is a trory. \\\COMPLETE///
1. talking to romeo

****

Authors Note: is what the character is thinking. Also, Tristan did not break into Bowman's dad's safe. Dean is nowhere near Rory, she's never known him. Jess and Rory are really chummy pals. Seriously, like best friends. 

****

Disclaimer: Throughout this whole story, umm I don't own anything and I don't mean anything if whatever I write seems similar to something. Hehe I'm not an airhead. Really. 

****

Chapter 1

This is so boring thought Rory in the middle of chemistry. This substitute teacher is so weird. Doesn't she know that we've already learnt about covalent bonding? 

She heard rousing laughter behind her and turned around. It was Tristan and a bunch of jocks. They've been interrupting the class since forever. The teacher silenced them and slapped a couple of them with detentions. Tristan has detention. What does that make it? His fiftieth? She eyed him, sizing him up. What is it about him that attracts everyone? Well, everyone apart from me. He is just typical of someone with too much money and too little guidance. She shook herself mentally and got out of her daydream. Tristan was staring at her staring at him. As if I care. 

She about turned and faced the teacher again. This is so boring. 

Rory was at her locker, taking out her books and packing it in her bag. She glanced at her watch. 4.20. Darn. She's going to be late for her 4.45 volunteering session at the helpline. The helpline is for all teenagers and young adults with problems, and the whole point of it is to help people. Although, most of the time the callers were just people playing pranks. Rory slammed her locker shut and walked to her bus stop. On the way there, she saw Tristan in the detention room. He was staring at her. She walked quickly to the bus stop and got on the waiting bus. 

At the helpline center

Rory sat in her assigned booth and picked up her 16th call of the day. It was only 4.50. 

"Hello. This is teenhelpline. I'm Leigh," she started. She always used her middle name because it wasn't so obvious in case people tried to stalk her or anything. The only people who knew she worked here are her mother, Lane, Jess, and Luke. 

There was a long pause. Finally, someone spoke up. "I'm depressed." 

Rory sighed. Another one of the dozen's of hopeless causes. "Oh. Depressed huh? What got you down then?"

"Well, I think I'm failing my classes," said a high-pitched girl. 

"I see," said Rory. 

The girl laughed. "Well, anyway I got to go now. I'm not really depressed. Hehe. Bye."

Rory slammed the phone down. What an idiot. As if I doesn't have better things to do than talk to people who belong in the psychiatric ward. Dumbass. She got up from her booth and signalled that she was going on break. She needed coffee, badly. She got coffee from the coffee machine, which tasted bad, but hey! At least it was caffeine. She grudgingly walked back to her booth and answered another call.

"Hi. This is teenhelpline. I'm Leigh," she began. 

"Hello," said someone. It was a boy. He had a deep, rather sensuous voice. 

"How are you doing today?" asked Rory. Most people don't reveal their problems at first. They have to test the waters, make sure that you won't scorn them or laugh at them. 

"I'm fine. I'm just back from school." 

"I see. Are you tired?" 

"No, I had a lot of rest the night before."

"That's good. Most people don't have the proper amount of sleep."

"I know." The boy paused for a while. "Do you think you can help me, miss?"

Rory smiled. This person had nice manners. "Call me Leigh. I'll try to help you if I can. What do I call you?"

"Thank you, Leigh. I'm Romeo," said the boy. 

"Romeo? After Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet? I love that book, it's just such a classic although I hate the ending. I mean, they should be able to have at least a happy life together." 

"Yes, after that." The boy laughed. "Doesn't the sound of spiritual togetherness for a lifetime sound appealing to you? That's what he meant, I think. They can't be together physically because of all the things that are standing in the way, but at least they can be together spiritually." 

"Mm-hmm," Rory paused. Their conversation was light-hearted but there seems to be an underlying tone of sadness to it. "Well, Romeo. You sound like a very romantic person."

Romeo laughed. "I am. Well, I think I am. Although I have a rather unfortunate reputation as a player, which is not the real me." 

"A player? How can players be romantic?" scorned Rory.

"No, you got it wrong. People think I am a player but that's not who I am."

"Right. And how many people have you gone out with?"

There was a long pause. "Umm. I'm not sure."

"You're not sure because you can't remember how many hearts you've broken. Am I right or am I right?" giggled Rory. She liked this Romeo. 

"Maybe," said the boy. He laughed a little to himself. 

"Well, your name doesn't seem to help you very much. Seeing as you're named after a very romantic person, it seems fitting that you follow after your namesake." He does act like what I imagine a Romeo would act like. Although who would really call their son Romeo? [ AN: no offense to Beck and Posh ] 

"Yeah, I know," said the boy. He sighed. 

"Right," said Rory.

"Umm, listen, Leigh. I have to go now because my friend wants me to meet him somewhere. Talk to you later, okay?"

"Bye." She put the phone back to its cradle, and looked at the clock. 6.00. Jeez that sure went by quickly It's the end of her shift. She told the person in charge and walked to the bus stop nearby. She got on the bus, it was time for her to go home.

Rory's house 

"Rory, pick up the phone! I'm in the shower. I would pick up the phone if you want but I'd be dripping all over the carpet and I think I forgot to bring my towel or my bathrobe in so if you don't want to see me in my birthday suit, you better pick up the phone. Now!" yelled Lorelai. 

Rory sighed. Mum is in such a bad mood today She rummaged around the living room, searching for the cordless phone that always seems to be misplaced. Ah-ha! There you are! She picked up the phone.

"Hello!"

"Hey Rory! Can't find the phone again, huh? Wassup?" It was Jess. 

"Oh, hi Jess… I found the phone, if I didn't I wouldn't be talking to you and you'd still be listening to the ringing tone crap. At least I got my exercise for the day. Whatcha want," commented Rory.

"Jeez, I'm hurt. Can't I talk to my best friend for a while?" asked Jess. 

"Well, yeah… ok I'll meet you at the bridge. See ya there?" 

"Okie Rory. Ciao," said Jess.

She put the phone down and went to fetch her coat. On the way there, she yelled, "Mum I'm going to the bridge to meet Jess. I'll see you at Luke's later for dinner."

Lorelai mumbled a reply, and Rory got out of the door. She walked to the bridge that had become so rapidly a meeting place for the two of them. The bridge is a significant thing in their close relationship; it is something that they both share together. Jess was already there, making stones skip across the water.

"Hey, Rory," said Jess. His back was facing her. He seems to have an intutition about when Rory is around. Maybe that's what happens when people become soul mates. 

"Jess," she stated. She sat down next to him, and glanced at the book in his hands. There is always a book in his hands. That's what she liked about him. Although there seems to be a tough-cookie exterior about him, inside he was all marshmallow.. hehe… Jess as soft as a marshmallow. Who would have thought? 

"What are you laughing about now?" asked Jess. He glanced up at her. 

"Umm nothing, s'more," said Rory. 

There was a confused look on Jess's face. "S'more? What does that mean? On second thoughts, I don't think I want to know…" 

Rory laughed. "I'll tell you some day, Jess. So how was your day?"

"Boring. Go to school, come back, work, come see you. Isn't that always how it goes?" "Well yeah, I suppose."

"Hmm. How was your day, Rory?" 

"It was fine I guess. All those stupid people in the teenhelpline annoy me so much. Most of them do it just to annoy me!!!" 

"Rory, they don't even know you," soothed Jess. He put an arm over her shoulder to calm her down.

"Well, I bet they know who I am! They probably go around looking for me when I talk to them and then they know what things I get annoyed about and.. grrr!" said Rory. 

"Rory. Calm down," said Jess. "Name me something good about the teenhelpline then."

Rory paused. Something good? I don't know of anything good in the teenhelpline… oh what about Romeo? "Well, there was this guy. His name is Romeo."

Jess snorted. "Romeo? That's the most dysfunctional name in the whole of mankind."

"That's not nice. I find the name rather romantic."

"Well, you would. You're a girl," said Jess. He laughed at the murderous look on Rory's face. "Oops, I forgot that you're a bit of a feminist. Not!" 

"Jess! Listen. Well, Romeo is really nice, he sounds really clever and all. Although, I don't really know why he called me. He doesn't seem to have any problem."

"Really? What did he say then?"

"Nothing. We just talked about this and that, and then he said talk to you later."

"A-ha! Talk to you later! That means he'll call you back some other time and you'll talk about something interesting." 

"Yeah. We'll see. Half the people don't call back when they say they will."

"Hmm. Rory, it's dinner time. I'll race you to the diner." Said Jess. In a shot, he was up and running. 

"Jess! That's not fair. You cheater!" yelled Rory as she stood up and ran after him. "You know how I hate running."

continued… 

tell me what ya all think and if u guys understood it! And if u have any ideas/views on how the story should go on, tell me… also, who do u think Romeo is? *hehe, personally I think it's so obvious, it's staring at you in the face* 


	2. chemistry test disaster

****

Thanx y'all for reviewing… Jiminy Cricket, rgilmore03, Deeta, coffeeluver, Angel Monroe, Dodgerluv, klm111a, CaffineLFNDGG, klara, jessgurly, Coffeeaddict4life, Carrie, Coffeeluva and Christina. To those any constructive criticism… à Who is Romeo? Is it Jess? Is of you that have reviewed, but didn't add your name pls add your name next time =) and I don't mind it at all if u have it Tristan? You'll have to read and see… I feel quite evil now =S

Chapter 2

Rory sat down on the floor near her locker. It was only sixth lesson; she has two more lessons to go through before the end of school. And a chemistry test. She sat up. 

Oh no, I didn't revise She ran to her chemistry class and sat down to revise. There were already people in the class, who were also frantically flipping through their notes as a last minute cramming session. Rory wasn't normally like this. In fact, she had never remembered the last time she didn't revise for an upcoming test. She saw Paris walk in, holding her chin up high. 

Is she still pissed off about that PJ Harvey concert? Oh my god, that was so long ago, can't she just live and let live? There is something seriously wrong with her 

Paris gave Rory a disdainful look and sat down near the front of the class. Gee, what a suck up

The bell rang, signalling that class was about to commence. At the last minute, she saw Tristan walk into the class, looking disheveled with puffy lips. 

What a jerk! He probably went through another makeout session in front of a set of lockers. Thank god they aren't mine He sat down behind her, and as he passed her by, gave her a smile that for some queer reason looked genuine. The teacher came in soon after that. 

"All right class, I'm going to hand out the test papers now. It will be 25 percent of your final mark," she paused whilst everyone in the class groaned. "You have one and a half hour to complete it. Answer all the questions and remember the rules – no cheating, no looking at answers, no dropping writing equipment on the floor, picking them up again and looking up a girl's skirt at the same time." The class sniggered. "You may begin now."

Rory filled in her name, class and date and started the dreaded paper, praying at the same time so that her memory won't let her down. As she neared the end of the test paper, she was quite glad that she had actually listened when the teacher was going on and on and on about all those types of bonding. The she stopped and looked at the last question in dismay. A physics question in the end of a chemistry test? Was the teacher nuts? 

The teacher has to be nuts, we haven't even learned about inertia yet.

Rory put her hand up. 

"Ms. Lambaga, are we supposed to do the last question?" asked Rory. 

The teacher looked over and nodded. "Of course, didn't I say to answer all the questions?"

Rory persisted. "But it's physics, miss." 

"Lorelai, stop disturbing the class," Ms Lambaga scolded and continued reading her book. 

Rory was quite flabbergasted. How can I do the question if I don't know how to?

She slumped down on her chair and gave a sigh full of pent up stressed. (AN: is that possible? Heheh) She felt someone kick her chair and turned around indignantly. 

It was him. Tristan. He motioned for her to look in her skirt pocket and went back to him own work. Rory turned around again and dug her hands into her skirt. She came up with a small piece of paper. 

Giving a fearful glance to Ms Lambaga, she opened the piece of paper. What could this be?

It was the answer to the physics question. oh my god Rory's eyes went wide and she was baffled. Why would Tristan go to such great lengths just to ensure that I got the answers for this question? 

She copied them down and this time gave a sigh of relief. She had completed the test and she still came out without a scratch. 

The bell rang again, this time signifying the end of the lesson. 

"All right, kids hand up your test papers." 

The students packed up their bags and handed their test papers to the teacher. Rory glanced around, searching for Tristan. She saw him near the entrance of the class. She ran to catch up with him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. She had effectively stopped him. He turned around and stared at her.

She nervously smiled, and began, "Hi Tristan."

To be continued… review pls and tell me what y'all think.


	3. darn the lightning

****

Thanx again for everyone who has reviewed… Natalie, Coffeeaddict4life, Trory4ever, Angel Monroe, katem-23 (heheheh, to answer your question, I go to a British school, have a British accent, talk like British people, but am I British? No), klm111a, dodgerluv… also to those anonymous reviewers, tell me your name so that I can add it in here as well =) 

__

Did I add in a disclaimer? No? Ok well I don't own anyone, anything, any event or any shop (unless I say so)… in this and all future chapters. 

Chapter 3

There were people milling around them in the hallway, giving them a quick surprised look. Rory gulped. This is not going to be easy

"Mary, are you okay?" asked Tristan. 

Rory nodded. "Umm yeah… and for your information, it's Rory. R-O-R-Y. Is it that hard to remember?" 

Tristan chuckled. "Right, I'm sorry. So, wassup?"

"I just wanted to say, thank you… for y'know. What you did." 

"Yeah, it was no problem. After all, you would have done the same thing for me, right?" 

Rory gave a smirk. "Maybe." 

"Rory! That's not very nice, is it?"

"Who said I was a nice person?"

"Score one for Mary. Anyway, because of the kind deed I have done for you, what do you say I send you home and we can drop in at Starbucks?"

Rory thought about this for a while. What did she have after school that was so important? Oh yeah! The teenhelpline

"Sorry, Tristan. I can't make it." 

There was a flash of disappointment on his face, but it cleared away in a second. "Right. Well, some other time then. Bye." 

He walked away, leaving Rory to stare at his retreating back. She made her way to the last lesson of the day, which passed quickly. It was time for her to go to the teenhelpline. 

Rory picked up the phone. "Hello, this is teenhelpline. My name is Leigh. How may I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Sunshine," said the girl.

Rory tensed. Another one of those freaks again, probably. "Sunshine. That's a nice name."

"I know, my parents were hippies. Anyway I was just wondering what to do after you have sex."

Rory choked. What can I say? I'm still a virgin

"Ok, what precautions did you take?"

"We didn't take any," said the girl.

Damn. Even though I don't have much experience in these matters, I know that it's bad when you don't take any precautions "That sounds bad." 

The girl sighed. "I know, I know. It's just that, I don't want to get pregnant y'know? My parents will absolutely kill me."

"How old are you, Sunshine?" asked Rory, dreading the answer. 

"Umm… I'm 14."

Oh no. She is under aged "I see, how old is your partner?" 

"He's 16." 

Rory sighed. This sounds so bad She gave the only answer she could think of. "Since it's within 24 hours of the time you had sex, I suggest you get the morning after pill. And hope for the best." 

The girl nodded. "Thanks for your advice, Leigh. I'll call you up about the results if I can." 

Rory smiled. "You do that, Sunshine. Bye."

After several other calls that were just people breathing down the line, Rory felt quite bored. When is that Romeo guy going to call? 

The phone rang. Rory pounced on it, hoping it was Romeo. "Hello, this is teenhelpline. My name is Leigh. How may I help you?"

The guy on the other line laughed. "Chill, Rory. It's just me, Jess."

Rory felt murderous. "Jess, get off the line. If you really wanted to reach me, call me on my mobile instead of blocking up the line." 

Jess chucked. "Right. I was just going to ask you when you're coming home because Lorelai asked me to pick you up."

"Six thirty. Pick me up at the entrance," Rory snapped. "Now scoot."

"Wait --- one more thing. Heard from your Romeo yet?" 

"No."

"Rory, he might be one of those callers that call only once. Ok? I gotta go now, Luke's yelling at me to get my ass down to the diner."

"See you later, marshmallow," Rory placed the phone back into its cradle. Jess will always be Jess. But he's right. Maybe that Romeo is a one off…

Rory looked out the window. It was starting to rain, with occasional lightning flashes. This is going to be one major thunderstorm

The phone rang again. Rory picked up the phone half-heartedly. 

"Hello, this is teenhelpline. My name is Leigh, how may I help you?"

"Hi Leigh," said the guy. It was Romeo.

Rory gave a silent squeal. "Hi Romeo. Wassup?" 

"Nothing much, y'know. Same old, same old."

"I see. Well, you know that this is a teenhelpline. For troubled teens. And you don't really sound troubled to me. Not at all." 

Romeo laughed. "I have a problem on my hands, although I wouldn't call it a major problem. It's just one of those minor problems, but seem major because it's your problem."

"Right, so care to tell me what it is?"

"Patient much, Leigh? I like this girl. And she doesn't have a clue that my whole world revolves around her." 

Rory sighed in dismay. Typical, all the guys that I start to like are already obsessed with someone else. This is so unfair. When am I going to get my guy? "I thought that you're a player. Y'know, get into every single girl's pants." 

Romeo sighed. "No, I would never do that to her. She's special." 

This is getting interesting "Special in what way?" 

"She's not like one of those superficial bimbos I used to go out with. She has this glow around her."

"A glow? A glow? How much more cliched can you get, Romeo?" He sounds so romantic

Romeo laughed. "I know it sounds cliched, but it's true."

Rory laughed. "You sound head over heels in love with her."

"I am." Wow. He admits that he's in love with her. Not many guys would do that, considering the whole insecure complex thing

"What's her name?" asked Rory. Wonder who that lucky girl is. Is it anyone I know?

Romeo seemed distant for a while. "Her name is -- "

Then the phone line got cut off. Damn the lightning, now I don't get to know what her name is. How totally unjust

She looked at her watch. 5.55. 

I better get moving if I'm supposed to meet Jess at the entrance

Rory packed her belongings and hurriedly walked to the entrance. Jess was already there, in the jeep that he had borrowed from Lorelai. Strange how close Jess and mum are. Before, she couldn't stand the sight of him. Now she trusts him with her car

Jess got out of the Jeep, holding an umbrella. How sweet

"Rory, come on," shouted Jess over the thunder. 

Rory nodded, and moved under the umbrella. She could feel her clothes getting wet. Jess opened the passenger door, and she scooted in. She got comfortable and waited for Jess to come in. Jess got in, shut the umbrella, and started the car engine. 

"So, Rory, how was your day?" asked Jess. He was glad that she was in a better mood than the time he had called. 

"Well, Jess… you were wrong. Romeo did call…"

to be continued… 

****

review pls! To all those people who think Romeo is Jess or Tristan: we'll see. I really don't know who I want it to be yet, because all those arguments in favour of Jess or Tristan are so strong, I keep swinging from Jess to Tristan. Jess? Or Tristan? ß That is how my mind is like every second. Heheh. 


	4. meeting carla

****

Yeay! You guys are the best! I love y'all * muahh * hehe… so again, thanx for the reviews: dodgerluv, Angel Monroe, Sarah V, Allison, gilmorgal669, gohuskers8604, lildevil & one nameless person! Oh yeah I forgot to ask, if y'all don't like me mentioning your name in my fic, just say so. 

You guys caught my weak point: the voice. I don't know how to explain this, but you know when you're on the phone, sometimes people's voices alter slightly? Well… yeah. (pls pls pls accept my err.. explanation)

I've just realised… if I make it a trory, all the literatis' would make my day living hell, but if I make it a literati, all the trory's will make my worst nightmare come true. What is my worst nightmare? Nah nah nah nah boo boo, don't want to tell you! Arghhh! Decisions, decisions…

I feel quite sorry about the long author's note… not! 

Chapter 4

Jess cursed. A traffic jam. A 2 mile long traffic jam. An incubus in true living colour. He looked over at Rory, who had fallen asleep after telling him about her encounter with the fabulous Romeo. He smiled. He swept away the hair that was sure to annoy her. Rory looked so peaceful, with her hair about her like a halo. 

He heard cars beeping angrily behind him and looked up. So what if the cars in front of me moved by about a foot? Damn people, always in a hurry to get somewhere

He accelerated forward, and stopped abruptly. Then, another of his nightmares became true. He heard a sickening crunch of metal behind him. 

Rory woke up. What's all this racket? She looked around, unfamiliar with her surroundings, but knowing that she was in her mum's car. What are all these cars doing here? Why am I here in the first place? 

She walked out of the jeep and saw him. 

"Jess," she called out, her voice still scratchy from her nap. Jess jogged around to her seat, and gave her a hug. 

"Jess, what's happening?" asked Rory, her eyes adjusting to the sight. Her mum's bumper was totally crushed. 

A middle aged lady was standing behind the jeep, staring at the damage and talking on the phone animatedly at the same time. 

"Rory, don't freak out, okay?" Jess paused, gazing deep into her eyes. "That lady over there is the driver of the Benz that crashed into your mum's jeep. I called your mum to tell her that the car broke down, but there's a place nearby where we can crash. Since tomorrow is the weekend, she doesn't mind much. The traffic factor probably helped a lot in stopping Lorelai from running over here to save her saintly daughter. Also, that lady's name is Carla Harrison. She's quite nice, married lady, with a daughter and a son. She says she's got connections and will fix and pay for the damage if we don't press any charges against her."

Rory nodded tiredly. Another mess that I've gotten myself into "I'm fine with that. Are you going to tell mum the truth?" 

Jess gave her a crooked smile. "Only if she really wants to know. Also, that place we're going to crash into? It's Mrs Harrison's place."

Rory nodded again. "That's great. I'm not surprised this happened, considering your unfortunate past. Thank god I've got some extra clothes in the jeep." 

Someone came to tow the car away, and Rory and Jess got into Mrs Harrison's car, which was relatively unharmed. Rory lugged her heavy schoolbag and the extra clothes, when Jess told her it would be easier for the both of them if he just carried it. Apparently the sight of Rory tugging the luggage was too heartbreaking. Rory just thought he felt guilty about the trouble he was bringing her into. 

Mrs Harrison started her car, and apologised for what seemed like the 20th time. "I'm so sorry, Jess and Rory. I was talking on the phone and I didn't realise what I was doing."

"It's ok, Mrs Harrison. Neither of us have anything important tomorrow," said Rory. 

"Oh thank heavens for that. I feel so old when you call me that. Just call me Carla." 

Jess nodded.

Carla chattered all the way to her house. Rory and Jess were quite taken in by her, because she was so nice and all that. 

Rory gasped when Carla stopped the car. The house in front of them was practically a castle. It was bigger than her grandparent's house, and that was saying something. There were about 11 cars parked there, all either BMW's, Mercedes, Rolls Royce or Alpha Romeo's. 

"Wow," breathed Rory. 

Jess gave an approving nod. "This is a nice place, Carla."

Carla glanced at them, and chuckled. "It's just handed down from generation to generation on my husband's side of the family. It's quite something, huh?"

"You can say that again," laughed Rory.

"It's part of the reason I married him," confided Carla. She gave a wicked smile, and led them to the entrance, which was opened by the butler. 

"Good evening, Missus Carla," greeted the butler. He gave an appraising look towards Rory and Jess, as if silently inquiring as to who they were.

"This is Jess Mariano and Rory Gilmore, Jameson. Which rooms did Marlene set up for them?" 

Jameson nodded, and gave a hesitant smile towards them. "Guest rooms 5 and 11, Missus. What time should I tell Cook to get ready dinner?"

Rory gave a quick look at Jess, and conveyed the message across that these people were loaded. I've never heard of anyone who has 11 guest bedrooms. Maybe more, who knows? 

Carla thought for a while. "How does eight o'clock sound?" She looked around at Rory and Jess, who nodded their consent. 

"All right, I'll lead you guys to your rooms then." She led the way up to the first set of stairs, and stopped when she stepped on the first rung. 

"Jameson," she called out. "Where are my angels?" 

"In their respective rooms, missus." 

Carla nodded, and continued on her way. 

"Right. This is the 5th guestroom. Which one of you want to stay here?" 

Rory glanced around the hallway. It seemed kind of spooky. Jess glanced at Rory, and recognised the reluctance on her face.

"I'll take it," said Jess.

Carla smiled. "Great. You'll find that there are clothes there and a towel. You might want to take a shower to wash off all that debris you picked up." 

Jess nodded, gave Rory a hug, and stepped into the room. 

"All right my dear, now we have to find your room."

Rory nodded. 

"So, how long have you guys been together?" asked Carla.

Rory shook her head. "Me and Jess? Oh, we're not a couple." 

Carla laughed. "You can't fool me, you guys seem so close."

"We're best friends, not a couple."

Carla nodded. "I see, well you guys do make quite a cute couple, if I do say so myself."

Rory smiled. "I just can't imagine me and Jess together. It'd be like being together with my brother, if I had one."

Carla shot a look at Rory. "Are you sure? Because sometimes, you don't know what you feel for someone unless you've lost them."

Rory nodded. "I'm quite sure."

"Ah well." Carla stopped at a door. "Right, this is guestroom number 11. Your place to stay for now." 

Rory smiled. "Great."

Carla was going to walk away when she paused. "If you need anything, you can ask my son for help. He's right next door."

Rory walked into the room, and gave another gasp. It was huge, and everything was so nicely furnished. This is like a fairy tale There was a four poster bed in the middle of the large room, and a phone on the bedside table. There was also a desk, a tv and a mini fridge. 

She saw a door, and opened it. The bathroom. It had a huge tub, and Rory sighed with relief. Now I can just take a relaxing bath She looked around for any bubble bath solution (A/N: is that what you call it?), but couldn't find any. 

Rory sighed. Guess I'll have to knock on her son's door

Rory walked out of her guestroom, and knocked on the door next to hers.

"Hold on, I'm coming," yelled the guy from inside. 

Rory paused for a while. Did Clara say how old her son is? Maybe he's my age

The door opened, to reveal someone clad in a towel. 

Rory gasped. It was Tristan. 

The guy rubbed soap from his eyes, and blinked rapidly at the sight before him. 

"Rory, what are you doing here?"

to be continued…

****

Review please and don't curse me! I ended it there to add a teeny bit of suspense to the story, and besides I'm going to bed now. I have to fly somewhere tomorrow. BTW, I expect a lot of reviews when I get back from my trip! (ps. don't worry I won't be gone that long. Just about two days.)


	5. Jessarina

****

You guys are great!!! So far I've got like 75 reviews! * dances with my Stitch toy *. Once again all my thank you's to: Dontia, gohuskers8604, Phoebe, Trory4ever, Lor, Silver Angel, Marie, KittyWhiskers, Me!!, blitzen, rgilmore03, gilmorgal669, Seehoo, Crono, sonar, CaffineLFNDGG, Francesca, Marie, apple_eye, dodgerluv, Laine, Sarah V, SmoothAsVelvet, Coffeeaddict4life, floor and paula, flossie, & 2 anonymous reviewers! 

Yes, I know we would all love to see CMM in a towel. * heheheh. In this chapter, I explained why Carla has a different surname. 

NOTE: Rory has never mentioned Tristan in front of Jess. 

For all who wanted to know: my trip was fabulous but tiring! 

Chapter 5

Rory's mouth was still dropped open. And she could tell that she was blushing. Tristan grinned.

"Rory, shut your mouth or all the flies will come in. Besides, you didn't tell me why you're here in the first place," said Tristan. 

Rory shut her mouth in a flash, but didn't know where to look. Every time she looked down at the carpet, her eyes went straight up to stare at his bare chest. She shut her eyes. 

"Your mum crashed into my mum's jeep," Rory mumbled, her eyes still shut tightly. 

Tristan squinted down at Rory. "Right. Why do you have your eyes shut?" 

Rory panicked. What was she supposed to say? Oh, the truth is I can't look away from your naked chest. Why do you have to go around opening doors half-naked? 

"I got some thing in my eye," lied Rory. She hoped he would believe her excuse, but all of those thoughts fled her mind at the hearty laugh coming from Tristan. 

"Right. Or is it the sight of my six pack and muscled arms?" teased Tristan. 

Rory almost fainted. He can't possibly know that I think he's hot, can he? She skimmed her mind for sharp retorts. 

"What six pack and muscled arms?" uttered Rory, only her thoughts betraying her voice.

Tristan laughed. "Score two for Mary." 

An uncomfortable pause settled in the air, with the two of them looking at anywhere but each other. 

Finally, Tristan asked, "What are you doing here?"

Rory was silent for a while. She had almost forgotten what she was going to fetch in the first place. "Umm, I need bubble bath solution." 

Tristan nodded. "OK. But I don't have any. You'll have to wait and I'll go look in my sister's room." 

Rory consented, and turned to leave, but Tristan stopped her. "Come in. You can keep me company. Besides, I've got some books in here from my dad's library that you might like to read." 

Rory's face brightened at the mentioning of such books, and she let him lead the way into his room. It was enormous, even bigger than the bedroom she was staying in. He ushered her into another doorway, which was filled with bookshelves. 

"So, Mary, what do you think of my collection?" 

Rory ran her hands through the titles, which were mostly classics. 

"They're wonderful," she breathed. 

"I know," said Tristan. He watched her admiring the books. "I'll just change for dinner and you can just sit here and read the books." 

Rory nodded, too absorbed in her activity to do anything much. 

Tristan walked away with a smile. 

------------------------------------

Jess was tired, and he didn't have any spare clothes. He opened the closet, which contained a few nice shirts and cocktail dresses. He smiled. This household is always so prepared

He took a quick shower and changed into the clothes. With nothing better to do, he walked around the hallway. He came to a door that was half-open, and being the curious person that he is, looked inside. There was a little girl playing with blocks, and a frantic nanny who was trying to feed her with food. The girl appeared four or five years old and she looked angelic with blonde hair and blue eyes. Jess walked in closer. This girl reminds me of someone. But whom? 

The girl looked up at the approaching footsteps and appraised Jess. "Hi. Who are you?" asked the girl in a chirpy voice.

Jess smiled awkwardly. He didn't know how to treat children. Quite frankly, they scared the hell out of him. "I'm Jess."

"Isn't Jess a girl's name?" was the girl's witty response.

Jess was at a loss for words. How am I supposed to respond to that? "Well, yes I guess it is."

"Then why are you called Jess?" asked the girl again. 

Jess shrugged. "Who knows, parents are a weird thing."

The girl smiled. "I know. My favourite doll is called Jess-a-rina. She's very pretty, and I love her hair." She held out the doll to him. The doll had jet-black hair that was extremely straight. 

"This is a pretty doll," commented Jess. 

The girl shot up a smile at him. "My brother says that Jess-a-rina isn't as pretty as me."

Jess mulled over this new piece of information. "I'd say that your brother is smart. You're twice as pretty as the doll is. And you have a nice laugh." 

The girl smiled. "My name is Clementine, but everybody calls me Tiny."

Jess smiled a rare true smile. The name fits her totally. 

"Jess, come play with me. I'm trying to build a castle for Jess-a-rina and Bell-a-rina to play in. She's my other doll." Tiny cleared a space next to her. The nanny walked away as Tiny had finished eating. Jess sat down, and began to help Tiny. 

------------------------------------

Tristan had finished dressing. He fetched Rory from her temporary haven with the promise that she could borrow all the books she desire. They walked to Tristan's sister's room. 

"So, how come you don't have the same surname as your mum?" asked Rory with curiosity. She would never have guessed that Carla Harrison is Tristan Dugrey's mother. 

Tristan eyed her. "Mum's a bit of a feminist. She had a wonderful career when she married Dad, and thought it would be better if she just kept her surname. That way, it would be less confusing for her customers."

Rory nodded. "That makes sense. So where are we going now?"

"Tiny's room to get your bubble bath," said Tristan.

Rory was puzzled. "Who's Tiny?"

"That's my sister. We all call her Tiny, although her real name is Clementine. It just sounds so posh to belong to a young girl of age four. Besides, she follows her namesake." 

Rory laughed. Tristan stopped at a door and stepped inside. Rory followed suit, and thought she heard Jess's laughter. 

I must be imagining things again

Then, she saw Jess. And she saw Jess see Tristan. Rory braced herself for the awkward conversation she thought would follow. She opened her mouth to introduce them to each other, when…

"Jess?" asked Tristan in disbelief.

"T?"

Jess jumped up, and gave Tristan that guy shake. (A/N: You know that guy thing where they shake their fists around or something, I don't know how to describe it but it looks pretty funny to me. I always think they're trying to be macho. )

"You know each other?" asked Rory in incredulity.

To be continued…

Read and review!


	6. Like a sister

****

I didn't really like the last chapter because I thought it didn't flow well. I'll try to make this a better chapter. =)

So terima kasih (thank you) for reviewing to: Marie, Tiz, Sarah V, christina, Darken Celestial, Betty, Trory4ever, gilmoregal, CaffineLFNDGG, gilmorgal669, girldevil, Southrnbelle09, Deeta, Angel Monroe, blitzen, and last but not least, dodgerluv. Also, thank you to another one of my beloved nameless reviewers. 

I'm having a little trouble continuing this story because I make it up as I go along, so if anyone wants to help m, they're welcome to! Just email me at indigo_chica01@hotmail.com

Chapter 6

Tristan smiled. "Of course we know each other, we go way back."

"But we haven't seen each other in years," added Jess. 

"You haven't changed a bit," they both said simultaneously. 

Rory was following this exchange with something akin to stupefaction. Her mind tried to process this new piece of information. They know each other! They know each other from way back! Oh my god! 

She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. 

Jess looked at Rory in concern. "Jeez Rory, you look a bit pale." 

Rory shook her head. "No, no I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" asked Jess. 

Rory nodded. "So how did you guys meet?" 

"In summer camp," said Tristan. 

Rory was bewildered. Summer camp? They met in summer camp? But how can they meet in summer camp? Jess probably scorned anyone who went to those anyway. 

Jess said," Yeah, the summer camp that this richass's parents own." 

Tristan laughed. "Stop calling me that." 

"Well you are, y'know," teased Jess. 

"Whatever."

Rory spoke up. "But I don't get it. You guys don't seem to go around in the same circle. You're so different from each other, I almost thought that you guys wouldn't go along well." 

Tristan smiled. "We've known each other since the time when we were seven."

Rory was shocked. Seven? That must be like nine years! That's a long time to know somebody. 

"We kind of lost touch though, after our last year at summer camp. I remember I thought that summer camp was a place for sissies and nincompoops, but my mum forced me because apparently it's supposed to discipline me," said Jess. 

Tristan smirked. "And look how disciplined you are now!" 

Jess laughed. He smiled, remembering their experiences at the camp.

"Do you remember Counselor Jenny? Man, we all thought she was the coolest babe," said Tristan. 

As Tristan said this, a shock of jeolousy ran through Rory. ]

Me, jeolous of a girl that Tristan likes? No way She dismissed it as an effect of tiredness. 

Jess grinned. "No - you thought she was the coolest babe."

Tristan smirked. "Yeah right, we saw you checking out her ass all the time."

Rory coughed. "How old were you guys at the time?"

Tristan and Jess looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Nine." 

Rory grinned. "Right. I'm not surprised, seeing as how you guys turned out."

They guys looked at her. 

"What do you mean by that?" asked Jess, faking his hurt. 

Rory rolled her eyes in response. "You know what I mean. Besides, I want to take a shower, I'm taking the bubble bath solution." 

Tristan nodded, a bit distracted. "Ask Tiny. We're going to dinner first. See you there." 

Jess and Tristan walked out of Tiny's bedroom and continued talking, reminiscing the past, and forgetting about the two girls that were in the same room as them. 

Tiny jumped up, after witnessing the reunion between Jess and Tristan. 

"I'll lend you mine," said Tiny. She gave a wide, innocent smile to Rory, and disappeared inside her own bathroom. She came out again clutching a clear blue bottle. 

"This smells like blueberry. I love it, it's really foamy," said Tiny. She clasped her tiny hand in Rory's and pulled her down to whisper in her ear. 

Rory kneeled down so that they were levelled. 

Tiny confided," My brother loves the smell of blueberry."

Rory was bewildered. "And why exactly would I care what scent your brother likes?" 

Tiny whispered. "Because I think he likes you."

Rory laughed, ignoring the fluttering in her tummy at the mention of Tristan liking her. Tristan? The King of Chilton? Liking plain, old me? 

Tiny chuckled. "My nanny is coming in to tuck me to bed." She squeezed the bigger girl's hands, avoiding the obviously uncomfortable topic. 

Rory nodded, and left the room. 

Tristan and Jess were sitting in the dining room, opposite each other. All around them, servants were getting the place ready for dinner. 

"So," said Tristan curiously. "How do you know Mary?"

Jess was confused. "I don't know a single Mary. Unless you count Mary Cockleshell in third grade, who was just plain weird."

Tristan laughed. "No-no, I meant Rory."

"You call Rory, Mary?" 

Tristan grinned. "Yeah, to me it kind of suits her. She's got that glow y'know."

As this piece of information sunk into Jess's mind, he remembered something Rory had told him about Romeo and how romantic he was. Something about saying that the girl he liked has a glow about her… and he suspected he knew who Romeo and the girl he likes are. But he wasn't sure. 

"I guess. She's innocent, you mean? The type of girl your parents would love."

Tristan agreed silently. "She's different from all the Magdalene's in school."

Jess gave a sarcastic grin. "I bet you want to get into her pants, man." He paused. "But if you try anything, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you. Friends or not. "

Tristan disagreed vehemently. "No way, jose! I would never do that to her! I mean I like her and all that but I wouldn't want to spoil her translucent beauty. Besides, I don't think I would have a chance with Rory."

"She's like a sister to me," said Jess, and strangely, that settled everything.

There was a comfortable pause between the friends of nine years. And Jess knew for certain who Rory's Romeo is. And whom the girl Romeo was talking about is. 

But he wouldn't say anything yet, unless he knew for certain that it was what Rory wanted. 

Rory had finished taking her bath. She put on her emergency gear of cargo pants and a spaghetti top. They were comfortable, but not exactly the type of clothing you wear for a Dugrey dinner. She looked into the wardrobe, and saw tens of nice dresses. But they didn't suit her. As she looked through, she came upon the perfect outfit for her hidden in the midst of all the glittery, showy dresses. 

A simple, baby-blue dress that was sure to bring out the colour in her eyes. Rory put it on, and went down to dinner. 

Everyone was seated there already, Mr. Dugrey, Carla, Jess, and… Tristan. 

Rory felt extremely self-conscious as she felt everyone's eyes on her. Jess motioned for her to sit next to him and gave her a calming wink. She sat down in the seat next to him. 

"Hello, dear. You look nice," said Carla. She recognised the dress. It was a replica of the one she wore the first time she met Janlen the second, her husband. 

Rory smiled. "Thank you, I found it in the wardrobe. I hope you don't mind---" 

She was cut off by Carla. "It's okay, Rory. Anything you find in that room is there for your own needs." 

"Hello, Mr Dugrey," greeted Rory. 

"No, Rory. Call me Janlen."

Rory swallowed, and agreed. She gave a hesitant smile to him. 

"Well, dears, let's chow down," said Carla. 

After dinner, Jess, Rory and Tristan went down to the rec. room, which is just another room that Tristan goes into to chill. It had a large flat screen television, and the sound system is amazing. 

"So, when are you guys leaving?" asked Tristan, his question party directed to Jess but his eyes on Rory. 

"Tomorrow morning, after breakfast," answered Jess. 

Rory whined. "I have so much homework to do."

Tristan rolled his eyes. "As if I don't. We practically have all the classes together."

Rory nodded. "I know, I know."

"Chiltonites, stop comparing your heavy schedule," commanded Jess. "It's time to chill."

They sat down on the comfy bean bags. 

"I didn't think you were the type of person to own bean bags," observed Rory. 

"Yeah man," added Jess. 

Tristan laughed. "Hey, they're first class bean bags." As if that explained everything. 

After a long and cozy get-to-know session, Rory stretched and yawned.

"Ugh, I'm so tired," she said.

Tristan looked at Jess, as if asking something. Jess nodded.

"Ok, come on, I'll walk you to your room," said Tristan. 

Rory protested. "No, no it's ok. It'll be too troublesome"

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Hello? Rooms right next door to each other!" 

Rory laughed. "Right, I forgot."

Jess stood up. "It's best I leave to bed now as well, then."

He gave Rory a hug and gave Tristan another of that macho-guy-handshake. Then, he left.

Rory smiled. "Let's go now."

Tristan placed his hand at the small of Rory's back, and led her to her room. 

"Your house is huge," commented Rory.

Tristan smiled. "It's great for playing hide and seek. Tiny and I would go at it for hours." 

Rory beamed. "You guys seem so close."

"We are."

Rory reached her room, and placed her hand on the doorknob.

"Good night, Tristan," said Rory, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Before Tristan had time to respond, Rory was in her room, leaving him stunned. 

Tristan smiled. Maybe I do have a chance with Mary, though. At least I didn't break my promise to Jess about not touching his 'sister'. 

He walked into his room, and fell into a comforting sleep. 

****

So now you guys all know that my story is a trory. I'm sorry everyone who wanted this to be a literati, but with the way I've written the past chapters, it just wouldn't go well. A thousand apologies. I just hope that y'all would continue reading this. 

How was that chapter? Hopefully better than the last one. You've probably noticed that the way Rory talks has changed a little bit. But that's because a part of me is in her. =) Review please… and thanx a lot for reading my fic. 


	7. Can't live with them, can't live without...

****

Wow, you guys just made my day. *muahh * I had a really bad one, too, I was arguing with my boyfriend in the mall about something stupid and the whole mall probably heard it. * sigh. Anyways, thanks to … Angel Monroe, gilmoregal, gilmorgal669, Phoebe1912, Francesca, mandie, Lizzie Bee, Sarah V, CaffineLFNDGG, Trory4ever, SevereSweetie, Carrie, Phoebe and 5 anonymous reviewers for reviewing. You guys are the best!!

By the way, I don't know why Literati stands for Jess and Rory. * shrugs. 

And, I'm a Eurasian, half Malaysian and half British. 

Chapter 7

* knock knock ---* 

Ugh, what's that annoying sound? Rory woke up. Who dares disturb me at this ungodly hour? "Ok, I'm coming, I'm coming. Keep your pants on!" It's probably Jess 

She opened the door and saw Tristan standing there. Plus, he was smirking. "What is this about me keeping my pants on-" 

Rory snapped, "Shut up!"

Tristan looked down at her and gave another of his infuriating smirks. Then, Rory realised why. He was fully clad and she was dressed in her fluffy sheep pyjamas. She looked up, and stared at him, as if challenging him to say something. 

"Right. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that breakfast is ready. Jess is already down." 

She nodded her head, and started to close the door, when.. "By the way, nice outfit Mary."

Typical of him. 

Rory went down to the dining room. 

"Hey Ror," said Jess. 

"Hi Jess, Tristan," said Rory. She sat down on her reserved seat, next to Jess and opposite Tristan. 

"These waffles taste nice," commented Jess, wolfing down another waffle. Rory looked at him and poked him hard in the ribs. 

"Stop making a spectacle of yourself and eat like a proper gentleman," said Rory. 

Jess retorted, "Have you seen yourself eat?" 

"That's only when I'm hungry," sniffed Rory. As if that explained everything. 

Jess rolled his eyes. "Women- can't live with them, can't live without them."

"What are you trying to say?" objected Rory. 

Jess grinned. "You're a really smart person, Rory."

Rory nodded. "I know that."

"So, figure it out yourself…" said Jess, and continued wolfing down the waffles.

"See if I care, Marshmallow."

"Stop calling me that. It sounds so annoying," said Jess. 

Rory poked her tongue out at him. 

"Guys--- stop that," intervened Tristan. After all, he really did not want a World War Three. It was cute, though, the way that Rory and Jess fought with each other. It was just like sibling rivalry. 

Rory looked away from Jess and gave Tristan a bright smile. "Looks like you're the only other person on this table who is worth having a decent conversation with." 

Tristan shrugged and looked at Jess. "Your loss, man."

If looks could kill, Tristan would have surely been dead by now. The messages that Jess were sending clearly stated, "Hurt her and you die."

"So, where are Carla and Jensen?" asked Rory curiously. She hadn't seen either of them since she came down. 

"They're at the club," said Tristan. 

"Oh, okay," said Rory. She tasted the waffles. Jess was right. It is delicious. 

"The jeep was brought in early this morning. When are you guys leaving?" asked Tristan, attempting to bring Jess into the conversation. 

"After breakfast," said Rory, as she was the one with the mouth free of waffles for the time being. 

Tristan looked down, feeling disappointed that they weren't staying any longer.

Rory stared at Jess. "I trust that you have packed your stuff?"

Jess nodded. 

"Fine then, we're leaving straight after breakfast. Tristan, tell Carla that we're thankful she could accommodate us."

After Rory had dropped Jess off, she drove straight home and took the bags out of the jeep into the living room. Just as soon as she has placed her school bag down, Lorelai came bounding in. 

"Darling daughter of mine, where have you been?" asked Lorelai, giving Rory a protective and fierce hug. 

Rory looked surprised. "Didn't Jess tell you?" 

"Of course he did, but I just want to make doubley sure that he didn't sneak you into some club full of motorbike riders with thick, burly forearms and tattoos all over the place." She paused. "Wow, I made that sound kind of fun."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Stop fantasizing mum. We just…" 

"A-ha! I knew that Jess didn't tell me the whole story. Spill it, missy. What happened?"

Rory sighed. I just knew that I couldn't keep something as big as this away from mum. Then, she told Lorelai the whole story from her point of view, including the whole Tristan episode. 

Lorelai a-haed! "A-ha!" 

"Mum, I hate it when you do that!" 

Lorelai grinned. "My little daughter likes Bible Boy."

"Mum, stop that! I don't like Tristan." 

"I didn't say that you like Tristan. I said that you like Bible Boy," commented Lorelai. 

Rory rolled her eyes. "They're the same person, mum. Remember?" 

Lorelai paused. "Oh yeah. Anyhow, I've lived long and wise enough to know when somebody likes someone."

Rory laughed. And she still doesn't see that Luke's world revolves around her? 

Lorelai looked at her strangely. "Why are you laughing? On second thoughts, I don't want to know. Time to go to Luke's." 

They sat on the barstools, and Rory prepared herself for the bantering session between Lorelai and Luke. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jess doing the same thing. 

"Lukey, I want-"

Luke cut her off. "No."

"But I didn't say what I wanted yet."

"You didn't have to. I already know. It's always coffee."

"Lukey, pretty please, with a cherry on top," pleaded Lorelai. 

"No." 

"Then, I'll have to go through drastic measures," said Lorelai. 

Luke glared at Lorelai, but didn't give in. Yet. 

"I'm going to do a table dance, like the one that girl did in 10 Things I Hate About You," said Lorelai, whilst clambering onto the table top. "Wooh it's so high up here. I can see everything. Yoo-hoo, Lukey!" 

Luke stalked over, and pulled Lorelai down. "Don't ever do that." He looked over his shoulder, and shouted at Jess. "Give this crazy lunatic that deserves to be in the madhouse and her daughter some coffee, Jess. And their dinner, too." 

Jess nodded, and presently slapped down two extra large mugs of coffee and a cheeseburger in front of the mother and daughter. 

"It's not fair, how come I'm the one who always has to work for the coffee?" asked Lorelai, pouting. 

Rory grinned. "That's just the way it is, mother dear." Apart from the fact that you and Luke call that weird bantering session, flirting. 

The next day: Monday

I hate Mondays! Thank god this one went past quickly She looked around at the hallway, now crowding with students awaiting to go home. She had seen Tristan, even greeted him a few times in the hallway. She supposed it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. But she was wrong. She packed her bag with the books she needed for homework, and went out of the main door. There, she saw Tristan again, hanging with his mates. 

She saw Summer. She saw Summer sling a protective arm around Tristan whilst giving her an evil eye. 

Oh my god, that bitch! They're not even going out… are they? Why didn't Tristan tell me? Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tristan give her a wave of hello. But she ignored him, and headed straight for the awaiting bus.

Tristan looked at Rory ignoring him. He felt his heart shatter just a little bit. What did I do now? I thought we were going along just fine. 

Only then did he feel Summer's hand. He turned around and glared at her. 

"Summer, we are not together. And, as far as I know, we will never be together. Ever," spitted Tristan. 

Summer shrank back at his harsh words, and walked away. 

Tristan sighed. 

"Man, you still hung up on that Gilmore chick?" asked Rick, one of his close friends. 

Tristan nodded. "Yeah."

Carl shook his head. "This isn't just some ordinary crush thing, wanting to get into that girl's pants, is it?" 

Tristan nodded again. 

Carl and Rick looked at each other in surprise. Tristan had never fallen this hard, this long. That Gilmore girl must be special. And she is. 

Rory was fuming. She can't believe that she'd actually thought Tristan would like her. She was one girls that just passed along the Chilton hallways, leaving no social mark. Just an academic one. 

The phone rang. Rory picked up the phone half-heartedly. 

"Hello, teenhelpline. My name is Leigh, how may I help you?" 

"Hi Leigh!" said a chirpy girl. She recognised the voice. 

"Is that Sunshine?" asked Rory in surprise. She didn't think Sunshine would call again. 

"Yes, guess what my result is on the pregnancy test?" 

"Negative?" guessed Rory. 

Sunshine squealed. "Yes, yes! Thank you so much for your advise. It helped me a lot."

Rory smiled. "You're welcome, Sunshine."

"Ooh, gotta go now. I'm going for a sleepover with some gal pals."

"Adios." 

Rory put down the phone, feeling glad for the girl. The phone rang again. 

"Hello, teenhelpline. My name is Leigh, how may I help you?" 

"Hi, this is Paris," said the snappy voice over the phone. 

Rory panicked. Oh my god, Paris? Paris? 

"How may I help you?" asked Rory, making sure that the tone of her voice was even. 

Paris sighed. "There's this girl in my school, and she thinks I hate her. But the truth is that I don't. Not really. She's quite nice, she's not like the other girls in my school. The thing is that every time I approach her, I come over as snide." 

Rory sighed in relief. She must be talking about me. 

"Well, why don't you just talk to her? I mean, from the sound of things, you guys haven't even had a decent, credible, conversation."

"Ok, thanks. I'll try that. Bye." 

Rory smiled. So, Paris doesn't really hate me, huh? That just so brightens up my day. 

The phone rang again. Rory picked it up.

"Hello, this is teenhelpline. My name is Leigh, how may I help you?"

The guy on the other end sighed. "It's Romeo again, and I have something to tell you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"The one bright news I have to tell you is that I met one of my childhood friends this weekend, who came with the girl I like. We haven't seen each other in ages."

"That must be nice." 

"It was. The girl I like and my friend stayed over my house for the weekend because of some accident. I thought we were getting along fine. Now, the bad news is that this afternoon, she totally dissed me. She saw me with my ex, and probably thought that we're together. But, we're not." He groaned. 

Rory gasped. This sounds so familiar. Romeo sounds just like Tristan, talks like him and all that. Even his information sounds like Tristan. He even played Romeo when I was Juliet! Oh my god, oh my god, what if it's true? If he is Tristan, that makes the girl he likes… me! There was a long pregnant pause. 

Then, Rory said hesitantly," Is that you, Tristan?" 

To be continued…

****

Did that chapter seem rushed to you? I'm sorry if it did, if too many people say that is sounds rushed, I might try to redo it! So, like always, review pls. 


	8. emotions running high

****

You guys are awesome. =) Thankx for all the great reviews. Not TOO many people said the chapter was rushed, but because some people did, I might redo it after my Sociology essay. Can you imagine, homework during Christmas holz??? 

And merci beaucoup to: blitzen, mandie, blackroseangel69, Lizzie Bee, Melissa, Michelle (Trory4ever), Angel Monroe, gohuskers8604, stargazer3988, CaffineLFNDGG, Alexia, Naomi, Jessie, Flossie and Deeta ( I don't get what you mean by 'hmmph', are u mad or what?) ! *muah and hugz

I've just realised how much time I've spent online. And how much my parents will scold me for being addicted to the internet. *groan. 

BTW Thanx for being so concerned about my life… to those people who said they were sorry about me and my boyfriend, I bestow an extra hug. 

Chapter 8

Tristan's heart dropped down to his feet and started beating faster and faster. How did Leigh guess that I am Romeo? I even used an alias, for heaven's sake. 

Then, he realized whom the only person that could see through the alias and the web of secrets could be. The only person who could figure him out is… 

"Rory?" choked out Tristan. He prayed he was right, and strangely, prayed that he was wrong at the same time. There could be nothing more gratifying than having your feelings returned, but nothing more embarrassing than pouring out your whole heart and feelings, then having them scorned. 

Rory couldn't breathe. Her mind couldn't take in everything, it was happening too fast for her to handle. This can't be Tristan, I'm just dreaming. 

"Oh my god," said Rory and a split second later slammed the phone down. 

Tristan listened to the monotone beat, and was finally convinced that Rory Gilmore must hate him. After all, he did practically confess to her that his whole world revolved around her. And what did she do? Turn him down. Well, not in so many words, but that's what he perceived by the slamming down of the phone. He felt his heart harden minutely, and put the phone down. He lay down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling that was made to look like the real sky late at night when the stars were out. 

He felt shaken and his heart was broken, but he was unwilling to let the healing tears fall. That would be the ultimate disgrace. Tristan Dugrey, crying over a girl? No, he can't let that happen. He didn't notice the few tears that slipped his control. He was too angry. Too preoccupied. Too proud. At length, he fell to an uneven and uncomfortable sleep that seemed like the only option for the time being. 

Rory was still frozen on the spot. I can't believe what I've just done. I've just turned down the guy of my dreams. The one I feel is my soul mate. He probably thinks I hate him. 

She stood up, and went to the person in charge, claiming that she wasn't feeling well. Which wasn't an outright lie. She took the taxi home, knowing that she can't wait for the bus that would come in 45 minutes time. 

Upon climbing onto her porch, she saw Jess sitting there with two cups of coffee. Sitting next to him was… Paris. 

Rory sighed. Great. My day is just getting worse by the minute. 

Paris greeted her. "Hi Rory, I have something important to tell you. However, I don't think it's that important, considering the state that you are in now, if you want I can just leave. Hopefully, I'm not intruding on anything." She glanced between Rory and Jess, unsure of what else to say. 

Rory nodded. "Hey Paris. Its ok, come on in." 

Jess stood up and handed Rory a cup of coffee. "Here Ror, you look like you need it. Come on in, tell me what happened." 

He led her in, and sat her down on her bed. Paris followed, and they sat on the two chairs in Rory's room. 

"Care to tell me what happened?" asked Jess. 

Rory looked towards Paris's direction, unsure of whether to pour out her whole heart in front of the girl that was her mortal enemy a few hours ago. 

Paris looked back at Rory, and noticed the hesitation on her face. She understood. "It's ok, whatever you guys discuss will stay within these four walls." 

Rory nodded, and thanked Paris silently. She's alright I suppose. 

Then, she began. "I found out who Romeo is." 

Jess looked surprise. "Really? Is it someone that we know?" 

It was then that Rory broke down. "That's the problem. It's someone that we all know." 

After relating the whole story to the two people in the room with her, Rory felt a little bit better. She felt as if she wasn't the only one carrying the burden. 

Jess was shell-shocked. Who would have thought that Romeo was Tristan? Although, Romeo did sound like him, the way he acted, all the words and off-hand compliments. He was always a ladies man, even from the tender age of seven. 

Paris didn't know what to say. She didn't have a crush on Tristan anymore, after noticing that the only one he noticed was Rory. Besides, she has Brad now. After he had gotten over the uncomfortable stage of being scared of her, he finally had the guts to admit that he was head over heels in love with her. Plus, she thought he was cute. She felt sorry for Rory, but she wasn't an expressive person by nature. Neither was Jess, truth be told. 

"I'm sorry, Rory-" the both of them said together. 

Jess paused, and then spoke again. "I know Tristan, and by the way things sound, I'm willing to bet anything that he's just as crushed and shattered as you are." 

Paris nodded. "Yeah. Tristan and I were crib friends. So, I can kind of predict what he'll be feeling. If there's one thing I've learnt by now, it's that guys are always insecure, no matter how much they try to show that they aren't. So, you should probably go and tell Tristan that you don't detest him."

Jess agreed. "Maybe you should call him." 

Rory shook her head vehemently. "I don't want to pick up a phone for a long, long time. That's what got me into this mess in the first place."

Jess grinned. "Then, let's drive over to his place."

Paris offered, "Yes, you can even use my car."

Rory shook her head again. "No. I have to do this the right way. And that is just Tristan and I. So you guys just stay here and get acquainted with each other whilst I go meet my destiny." 

Paris smiled at her. "Which we all know should be you and Tristan together." 

Rory stood up and gave them both a hug. "Thanks you guys, for being here in my time of need. Jess, I know you'll always be here for me. And Paris, who would've guessed that we'd actually get along together? I'll see you when I get back." 

Paris handed her the keys to her car and Rory was off to the finer area of Hartford. 

Rory paused, contemplating whether she should knock. She turned around again, deciding that she will do this another day, another time, when her emotions weren't running quite so high. The door opened. Rory turned around to face the person. Tristan was standing in the doorframe. 

To be continued…

****

Oh no! Another cliffhanger! I bet you're all cursing me, I'm really sorry, I don't like them as well! It just seems like an appropriate way to end the story seeing as there are only a few more chapters to go. Review please!


	9. meant to be

****

I'm not sure how to end this story. Some people have suggested a sequel. Frankly, I'm just thrilled that you like my story enough to ask for a sequel. I'll see what I can whip up. 

I've got some plans for a story, something that will test their endurance with each other. It's called 'Star crossed lovers' -- you guys have to check it out!

****

I cut my finger today!! *boo hoo hoo. It's really painful. 

****

Thanks to girldevil, gohuskers8604, CoffeeAonly, Angel Monroe, blitzen, Alanna, SarahV, CaffineLFNDGG, Melissa, dodgerluv, Carrie, flossie and Michelle for reviewing. *muah 

Chapter 9

Tristan couldn't believe it. The source of all his troubles was standing straight in front of him, looking caught in the headlights. He couldn't bear to look at her, knowing that he was a mess because of her. Knowing that all the trouble she had put him through should have made him hate her, but the thing is he didn't. 

That was the trouble. He should hate her, but he didn't. He groaned mentally, and looked at the floor. He walked forward, and ignored her. As if he couldn't see her. But he could. And it was just tearing him up inside. 

Rory was stunned and dismayed that he was ignoring her. She could understand it though, she didn't think that this was easy for either of them.

"Tristan, wait. Don't go," pleaded Rory. 

Tristan stopped in his steps. "I have to meet someone." That was an outright lie, Dugrey. Who do you have to meet? Your so-called friends from Chilton? Oh puhleeze. They wouldn't give a damn about you if you were poor and ugly. 

"Tristan, please. Just give me a moment of your time. That's all I ask for." 

"I'm sorry, I have to go somewhere. It's important, and I don't have the time to dilly dawdle."

Rory paused. That comment stung. I guess I know how he must be feeling like right now. 

She had never seen Tristan like this. It was like all his defenses were up; two feet thick lead walls that was never ending. They didn't allow Rory to see the Tristan that she wanted to see. Perhaps it was because he was too vulnerable inside. Perhaps not, but she didn't like it. 

She had no way of seeing into the future, no way of determining whether she and Tristan would get together, no way of knowing her fate. But she knew that if she didn't act now, it would be a long time before she could even look at him in the eye. So, she said the only thing she knew could stop him. 

"I love you too," whispered Rory. 

Tristan completely halted and turned around to face Rory. He didn't think he heard it right. Did she just say that she loved me? Huh, quit dreaming Dugrey. 

Rory looked into his eyes, and she could see the defenses he had put up slowly crumble. She bit her lip, hoping against hope that he would accept her. 

Tristan didn't know what to say. His mind was screaming out at him to walk away and that this is will eventually be another heartbreak. But his heart was telling him a completely different scenario. The girl of his dreams was standing in front of him, biting her lip, unsure of what he was going to say after saying that she loved him too. This girl is the one for him. This girl would be forever. This girl would be his. 

He opened his arms to her, and she came flying into them, hugging him fiercely like she would never let go. He kissed her on the forehead, and together they stood there, at peace with the world and what it had brought them. At that precise moment, two wandering souls found each other. 

Paris as usual was freaking out. "It's been ages, where's Rory? What if something happened to her? I will never be able to forgive myself if…"

Jess calmed her down. "Chill. I bet things are going just as they should be. And that Rory and Tristan are spending some alone time together. Besides, Rory will probably call us in a few minutes."

True to the words, a phone rang somewhere inside the Gilmore house. 

Jess smiled. "Now, if only we can find it…" 

They ransacked the place, and finally, Paris found it in the bottom of a laundry basket. 

"Hello, hello, is that you, Rory?" asked Paris. 

Rory smiled. "Yes, it's me. I just wanted you to know that I won't be home for dinner. Could you please tell mum not to wait for me and to go straight to Luke's?" 

Jess grabbed the phone away from Paris. Rory could hear some muffled words, and finally Jess said, "So everything went the way it was supposed to?" 

He could practically hear her smile over the phone, and knew the answer already. But he needed to hear it for himself. "Yes. We're going out." 

Jess yahoo-ed. "Can I talk to Tristan now?" 

Rory nodded. "Sure." She handed the phone over to Tristan. 

"Hey Jess."

"Tristan," said Jess. "I know I've said it before, but I will say it again. Hurt her and you die."

Tristan laughed. "I know, I know. You know I will never do that to her on purpose."

Jess grinned. "I know that too, now, having said that, I order you to have a nice time. By the way, get her home at a reasonable hour or Lorelai will chop your balls off." 

"Bye Jess." 

Tristan had wanted to go to a fancy restaurant for dinner, but Rory suggested something else that would be more enjoyable. Besides, she didn't have any nice dresses on her anyway. They headed to Hartford's theme park. 

****

Maybe one or two more chapters to go. REVIEW PLEASE! 

OOH and check out my new fic called Star crossed lovers! 


	10. and happily ever after

****

So this is the last chapter. We've come so far. *sniff. I've gotten quite attached to this story. Ah well, I'll try to make up a sequel for this story. But I have no idea what to do for it! Any ideas… well… mail me at indigo_chica01@hotmail.com**. I already have the title though, it'd be called 'Phase two; the next generation.' =) **

For those that liked this story, you should check out my other story called 'Star crossed lovers'. It's quite sad at the beginning, but it'll get happier and happier! You'll see what I mean when you read it…! 

Thank you so much to: Luisa, girldevil, mandie, apple_eye, CaffineLFNDGG, wnabmd, Yael, Melissa, HeadOnCollision21, Sarah V, gohuskers8604, MarsMoonStar, Babyblugoddes7389, myra and Angel Monroe. 

Chapter 10

Tristan couldn't believe how his angel could have so much energy. She was zipping about the place; and dragging him along as well. That was saying something, because she didn't do any exercise, whilst he worked out at the gym practically every day. 

He noticed that she liked going on rides that were calm and soothing; no ghost train rides or roller coaster ride for her. He didn't mind going along with her, as a matter of fact he enjoyed seeing her have so much fun and to see her smiling and laughing. Most of all, he enjoyed her being his. He would sneak in a kiss or two when they were stuck at the top of the Ferris wheel, and he could hug her whenever he pleased. It wasn't like last time, when all he could do was watch from a distance. That time, touching her would make her think he was playing her. And he did not want that to happen.

After the fifth Ferris wheel ride though, he got a bit knackered. He grabbed her hand, and pulled her close so that they wouldn't lose each other in the crowd. "Rory, I want to go on the roller coaster. I haven't been on it in ages. Besides, I'm sure you'd love it." 

A doubtful look overcame Rory. She hated rides like that. She remembered when Lorelai dragged her to one of those rides when she was younger… it was pure hell. She was yelling like she would never stop, and to make matters worse, she puked at the end of the ride. Not a pretty sight. 

Tristan noticed the internal battle going on within Rory, and said," It's okay Rory. We don't have to go on it if you don't want to." 

Rory shook her head. Maybe she should try it again, after all. Besides, Tristan could always save her. He wouldn't actually ask her to go on the ride if he knew it was dangerous. Who knows, she might just end up enjoying it? "I'll do it," she said determinedly, and led them to the roller coaster ride. 

Just as they were about to be strapped in, Tristan leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Are you sure?" he asked again, just to make certain that she did not doubt this in any way. He wouldn't want her to remember their first date as a disaster. 

Rory nodded determinedly, and held Tristan's hand. 

As the carriage moved, Rory screamed (but not too loudly). Tristan gave her a strange look. 

"Sorry, I was just practicing. I might forget how to scream when I really need to." 

Tristan laughed out loud. Rory is simply hilarious. 

Rory bit her lip as she saw the oncoming curve. They were going pretty fast by now, and it seemed like their carriage would go off the rails. Then, she let out a rip-roaring scream that totally threw Tristan off-balance and dug her fingernails into his arm. Tristan bit his lip, but bore the pain. He could live with it. 

As they got off the roller coaster ride, Rory was beaming. "Wow, that was so much fun." 

Tristan's ears were practically deaf from the amount of noise he had to take in from Rory. And his hand felt pretty numb. Oh well, if that was the price of being with someone like Rory, he could deal. 

They had their fun with every single ride in the park, including the Tunnel of Love. There, they made out… but Tristan's hand did not wander to places they shouldn't. Normally, when he was out with the girls from Chilton, they would. That shows how much he respects Rory as a person, not just as a plaything. 

They went to the cinema next, to watch Lord of the Rings 2. As they were lining up to get their tickets, Rory saw some Chilton girls out of the corner of her eye and dreaded the scene that they would make when they saw Rory with Tristan. Like clockwork, they made their way towards the couple, and coyly asked them if they were together. Tristan took all the questions that the giggly girls had to offer, and made it clear that he was with Rory. The news was going to be all over Chilton, but neither of them cared much. 

After watching the movie, Tristan took Rory to a place where he used to hang out to chill. 

"Rory, come here," said Tristan, and he took out a blindfold. 

Rory protested," Tristan, it's already dark. It's not like I'm going to see anything much anyway." 

But Tristan persisted, and finally she relented. He led her to a lake on his vast property, where he had already asked people to lay out dinner for two. 

"Okay, I'm taking off the blindfold now," whispered Tristan, his voice sending shivers down Rory's spine. 

Rory nodded, and when she saw the sight in front of her, gasped. "This is so beautiful. Tristan, I'm speechless." 

Tristan laughed. "That's certainly something for a Gilmore, isn't it?"

Rory hugged him and kissed him gently on the cheeks, letting her actions show what she couldn't relay in words. It was the first time anyone had ever done anything quite so romantic for her. And she just loved it. 

The surrounding area was tranquil, and the moon reflected off the surface of the water. It was so peaceful, and seemed out of place in the hectic life of today's world. Tristan and Rory sat there, at peace with the world, and finally, after a delicious dinner, he took her home. 

At the door, Rory paused, pondering whether she should ask the question or not. Finally, she decided to. After all, she did want her mum to meet the fabulous Bible Boy. "Tristan, do you want to come in?" 

Tristan nodded. He knew that he was more experienced than she was sexually, so it was up to Rory to set the pace. He would never do anything that she did not want to. Even if it did kill him. 

They went through the door. 

"You don't lock the door?" asked Tristan incredulously. It wasn't safe for a house where two women lived in for the door to always go unlocked. That was his opinion anyway. 

Rory laughed at the dumb-founded look on his face. "It's Stars Hollow, Tristan. Everyone knows everybody else's business. No one goes around the place stealing." 

She switched on the light to the living room, and looked on at the sight in front of her. 

Lorelai sleeping on Luke's chest. They woke up at the sudden shock of bright light and stared at the couple that stood up nervously near the entrance. After a moments silence, Luke stood up, his face bright red. 

"Well, I guess I have to go now. It's late, and Jess will be wondering where I am," muttered Luke. He kissed Lorelai goodbye, and walked out the door.

Rory was still dazed at the fact that her mum and Luke were together. 

"I assume that the blonde god with my darling daughter is Bible Boy?" asked Lorelai with an amused smile. She and Rory would have a lot to talk about tonight. 

Tristan nodded. "Hello, Lorelai." 

Lorelai approved of him. No one who called her Lorelai at first sight could be that bad. And she learned that through experience. 

"Hi mum," said Rory. She had finally gotten out of her shock, and was pleased at the fact that her mum had finally had the guts to admit that she was head over heels in love with Luke. 

Tristan could tell he was intruding on their girl-time. "I better go now, as well. Mum will be wondering what I'm doing out late." 

He gave Rory a chaste kiss on the lips, and walked out the door, into his car and drove off into the night. 

Lorelai gave a squeal, and grabbed Rory's wrist. "I have so much to tell you." 

Rory nodded. "Me too, mum. Me too…" 

Long after midnight, a light was switched on in a house in Stars Hollow, where mother and daughter discussed the life changing events that took place that day. That day, a mother and daughter found true love with the people they least expected.

****

Wow… I always wanted to say " THE END ". 


End file.
